The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for coupling a first electric signal into a second signal formed as an alternating signal.
In data bus systems, it is generally known to carry both a data signal as well as a supply voltage on a bus conductor. EP-A 0 365 696 discloses such a system. A voltage supply supplies the bus conductor with a direct voltage which is symmetrical to ground. Several subscribers are linked to the bus conductor and tap off the supply voltage from the bus conductor and, further, receive a data signal from the bus conductor and transmit data on this conductor. The data signal is formed as an alternating signal with a square-wave pulse. The subscribers on the bus cause the signal pattern of this signal to change. It can happen that the data signal is changed to such an extent that the signal recognition processes no longer function properly.